


Strawberries and Cigarettes always taste like you.

by Alina0, PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: "You havin' a party or something?""A pity party for my feelings. Although I don't like the term," Ignis said with a wrinkle of his nose. "Would you like some ice cream?""I'm good for now, thanks Iggy." Prompto put a hand on Ignis's back, leading him back to the sofa. "How 'bout I get you something proper to drink?"~☆~“If you say so, daring.” Ignis smiled and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Once he drove it away with the sleeve and revealed a gorgeous skull tattoo on his shoulder with a sunflower next to it, Prompto outright melted.“Holy...” He clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making any unseemly noise. “A sunflower. On your shoulder. It’s so gorgeous, Iggy. It fits you.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a collab between myself and the lovely Alina! ♡ we both adore promnis and wanted to write something together to show it! 
> 
> Title is from the song 'Strawberries and Cigarettes' by Troye Sivan.

Promoto realised that he was head over heels for Ignis when they'd met for the first time while he was still in high school (about five or so years go give or take.) 

Prompto used to listen to Noctis going on and on about the strict schedule that Ignis would keep, and "horror stories" of hiding vegetables in his food. 

From all the stories and descriptions, Noctis had given him, Promoto expected someone overwhelmingly tall who could snap him in half with one hand. 

He wasn't  _ totally _ far off. 

Gladio that is. 

Turns out that all this time he'd been picturing Gladio - and had finally put two and two together to realise that  _ this _ was the Gladio that Noctis spent hours gushing about (though you would never get him to admit it.) 

And okay, yeah Prompto couldn't fault Noctis for it. Gladio was incredibly attractive, and then Promoto met Ignis. 

He couldn't even believe he had been so terrified of meeting him for so long. 

It had been a day that he'd been invited to Noctis's apartment to play video games all day and hang out (after he'd been given the all clear with background and security checks). 

So, when Prompto had rocked up to the apartment, he expected to be greeted by Noctis with his permanent bedhead and still in his pajamas, but instead he was greeted by the most attractive man he had ever laid his eyes on.

The first thing that drew Prompto's attention were his eyes,  _ Astrals,  _ he had eyes the colour of seaglass, curious yet deadly. Ash blond hair slightly damp, curling around his temples and behind his ears. A towel was slung around his neck, and the man was dressed in a knitted dark emerald jumper. 

"Hello," the man said. "You must be Promoto." 

Prompto nodded, finding himself caught off guard by the velvety voice. 

" _ Specs!"  _ Noctis's voice drifted from inside the apartment. "Quit harassing Prompto and let him in already." 

"Specs?" Prompto echoed, "Wait,  _ you're  _ Ignis?" 

Prompto found himself faced with the exact same Ignis who Prompto thought could snap his neck with his thighs. If Noctis thought Ignis was terrifying, Prompto wanted to know what Noctis didn't find terrifying. 

There were butterflies in the pit of Prompto’s stomach, fluttering and spinning each time Ignis flashed him one of his gorgeous smiles or spoke in his velvety accent. 

Promoto barely even realised he was developing a crush on the advisor, but it grew over the years, only growing stronger over the years. 

He preferred to call it that, just a simple one sided little crush, Prompto knew there was no way that he'd even have a shred of a chance with Ignis. 

Ignis was handsome, smart, charming and not to mention funny, even if his puns were terrible. 

Prompto was… Prompto. He was covered head to toe in freckles, bright blond hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't ridiculously smart like Ignis but he  _ was  _ smart. He'd had good grades in high school but Ignis was on another level of smart. 

Promoto was just foolish enough to get his hopes up. 

Recently, Prompto had been spending a lot of his time in the training grounds, in preparation for his Official Introduction to the Crownsguard. 

While most of his training was overseen by Cor, the Kingsglaive also had a large hand in training with him, teaching him how to properly use various firearms. 

Today, Nyx was overseeing his training, and the two worked on his hand to hand combat. Usually it would have been Gladio, but the Shield had other duties to attend to. 

"Great job, kid," Nyx praised, patting Prompto on the back, his hand lingered for a few moments before putting it into his pockets. 

Prompto felt his face flush, he was usually self conscious of his fighting style, especially compared to his friends but hearing others praise him for it was all worth it. 

He flashed Nyx a grin, nodding up at him. "Thanks man! Today was tough! Sorry for taking so long." 

"Nothin' to worry about, Chocobo." Nyx laughed. "I was exactly the same when I first started to train." 

"Wow really? But you're like, awesome!" 

"Glad you think so," Nyx replied with a grin. "Took me a long time to get here." He paused. "Oh yeah, Ignis stopped by for a few, he looked upset. Is everything okay?" 

"Huh? As far as I know everything is. Do you think I should talk to him?" 

"I would if I were you." 

"I'll get on it! See you later Nyx!" Prompto headed for the changing rooms, jumped into the shower and changed into his limited edition King's Knight hoodie Noctis had bought him. 

Prompto made his way out of the Citadel, waving at the guards as he left, and headed toward Noct's apartment. 

He unwound his headphones from around his phone in his jacket pocket, and cursed at the influx of unread texts he had, all from Gladio. 

Promoto unlocked his phone, and clicked onto the latest message.

**Gladio [7:30 PM]**

_ Hey U spoken to Iggy??  _

**Gladio [7:38 PM]**

_ Message me when U see this  _

**Gladio [7:50 PM]**

_ Haven't heard from him in a few hours 😕  _

**Prompto [8:10 PM]**

_ Shit! Sorry Gladio only just seen this trainign ran over what happened w/ Iggy???  _

**Gladio [8:12PM]**

_ No worries I get it - and IDK he hasn't been answering his phone? Last I spoke he was at home but we were supposed 2 be meeting up & he's not here  _

**Prompto [8:13 PM]**

_ Well nyx said he showed up while we were training but he looked upset u think something happened? Maybe w/ his uncle or smth?  _

**Gladio [8:17 PM]**

_ Ignia didn't say anything to U?  _

**Prompto** **[8:18 PM]**

_ No why, he say smth to you???  _

**Gladio [8:21 PM]**

_ Do me a favour and go check on him @ home? Ill call his uncle and ask _

**Promoto [8:22 PM]**

_ Ok keep me updated  _

**Gladio [8:22PM]**

_ Same goes 4 you _

Promoto locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, before turning to run toward Ignis's apartment, luckily it wasn't too far off from Noctis's place. 

His heart pounded in chest, mind racing as it came up with extreme worst case scenarios. He tried to calm himself down, assuring himself that Ignis was only taking a nap. 

\---

Ignis hadn't needed to be at the Citadel today, it was one of his few days off, however he had decided to spend some of his free time at the training grounds in hopes of the Glaives would be present so they could spar together, and there were talks of plans for later, where Ignis was to join Noctis, Gladio and Prompto for board games and movies. 

Ignis couldn't help the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest as he thought of Prompto. 

The very same Prompto that Ignis had happened to be in love with - it had been a minor infatuation at first, he'd found himself drawn to Prompto's bright presence at their first meeting, and from then Ignis feelings skyrocketed. 

Not that Ignis would ever tell him, no those feelings were only ever to Gladio, during the days that the two of them would get drunk and do as they pleased. 

Ignis shook his head,  _ no,  _ it wouldn't be right for him and Prompto to be involved with one another. Prompto was Noctis's best friend, Ignis could never forgive himself if the relationship turned sour and it affected Noctis and Prompto's friendship. 

_ 'Not to mention.'  _ Ignis thought. ' _ Prompto would never fall for someone like me.'  _

They were too different. Prompto was bright and friendly, and according to half the Citadel, Ignis had a perpetual stick up his ass and was cold and distant. So Ignis had shoved his feelings for Prompto deep down, and settled on being his friend instead. 

Ignis pushed open the door to the training grounds, he spotted Nyx and Prompto inside, the greeting died on his lips, he watched the way that Prompto's gaze lingered on Nyx, he was looking at him with such adoration, and Nyx's hand lingering on Prompto's back, they were clearly more than friends. 

Ignis schooled his expression, and turned away almost immediately before he left the grounds. He made way for his car, and drove straight to his apartment. 

It was just as he thought. He wouldn't have a chance with Prompto. He understood why Prompto would fall for Nyx. The Glaive was handsome and charming, everything Ignis wasn't. 

Ignis arrived at his apartment, kicked off his shoes and felt rather upset at the situation. He knew he was being unfair about it, Prompto was free to date whoever he wanted. Ignis was too much of a coward to admit his feelings in the first place, he hung up his jacket, and fired off a text to Gladio. 

**Ignis [4:30 pm]**

_ I will never love again :(  _

**Gladio 🍜[4:31 pm]**

_ Okay drama queen, what happened?  _

**Ignis [4:32 pm]**

_ I saw prompto with someone.  _

Ignis set his phone down beside him, it buzzed a few times, likely responses from Gladio, but he ignored them for the moment, instead walking over to his kitchen to retrieve a bottle of Altissian wine that Gladio had given him and a tub of mint ice cream. 

Ignis sat back down on the sofa, briefly glancing at his phone, there were a few messages from Gladio, follow up questions the statements Ignis had made. 

Ignis set his phone down once more. It if was truly important Gladio would call him. 

He sat down on the sofa with a bottle of Altissian wine, and a full tub of mint ice cream. Ignis turned on the TV and flipped to one of the latest episodes of  _ Pretty Lucian Liars.  _

One episode. Ignis said to himself. One episode that’s all he would allow. 

One episode turned to two and then to three. 

The TV show clearly wasn't helping as one of the characters had just gotten engaged. 

Ignis picked up his phone, squinting at the bright screen. He had several messages from Gladio, he slowly responded, when there was a sudden hurried knock at his door. 

Ignis stood up, and stumbled over to the door, and looked through the peephole. 

He stepped back, and opened the door. "Hello Prompto." 

"Iggy! Oh thank the Gods you answered the door dude! Gladio's been worried about you! He said you weren't answering your phone," Prompto squeaked, stepping inside. "Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine. Merely mending my feelings it's nothing to be worried about Prompto—" 

"Course I'm worried about you Iggy! You're my friend! Is something wrong?" Prompto asked, he peered around Ignis, spotting the wine bottle and ice cream tub on the sofa. "You havin' a party or something?" 

"A pity party for my feelings. Although I don't like the term," Ignis said with a wrinkle of his nose. "Would you like some ice cream?" 

"I'm good for now, thanks Iggy." Prompto put a hand on Ignis's back, leading him back to the sofa. "How 'bout I get you something proper to drink?" 

"If you have to," Ignis responded, watching as Prompto picked up the tub of ice cream and the wine bottle and made his way into the kitchen. 

"So, why were you drinking?" Prompto returned, and held out a glass of water to him. He kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm mending my feelings," Ignis said. "The power of unrequited love has ruined me." 

"Unrequited feelings?" Prompto echoed. "Um, you want me to call Gladio for you? He's better at talking about stuff like this." 

"Oh no, love." Ignis reached out, patting Prompto's cheek. "We wouldn't want to disturb him, I've already told him to leave me alone to wallow." 

_ Love.  _ He gulped.

Prompto took the glass from Ignis and took his hands. "I'm sorry Iggy. I hate seeing you so sad. Who was it? Who broke your heart?" 

"I broke my own, dear one" Ignis heaved a deep sigh. "Please, don't fret." 

Prompto's frown deepened "How about I make you something to eat? Have you eaten today yet?" 

Ignis shook his head. "No—" 

"Then I'll make you something." Prompto stood up, heading back over to the kitchen. "You sit tight, Iggy! I'll be right back with something for you!" 

Ignis watched as Prompto made his way around the small apartment kitchen, opening and closing the fridges, cupboards and drawers.

"Prompto," Ignis started, clearing his throat "May I say something?" 

"It's your house Iggy," Prompto said, laughing. "You can say what you like." 

"It's rather strange-" 

"I've heard stranger." 

"Very well," Ignis said. He took a deep breath. "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you." 

Prompto froze, and slowly turned around. " _ What?"  _

"I think it's rather unhealthy for me," Ignis said. "Especially since my heart belongs to another." 

"It does?' 

Ignis looked up to find Prompto hovering in front of him. "I am." 

" _ Who?"  _ Prompto whispered. "Who is it?" 

Ignis looked away from Prompto, finding himself unable to look him in the eye. "I find myself falling for you everyday. But today, it made me realise that I never truly stood a chance with you." 

"W-what are you talking about?" Promoto asked, his eyes widening more each second. "What happened today?" 

"I apologise, Prompto. It is not my intention to burden you with this. I, in no means, wish to upset you or make you uncomfortable in any way," Ignis said. "I just had to confess my feelings for you. I'm in love with you Prompto. And I have been for quite some time." 

Promoto was quiet, his mouth opened and closed. "I-I'm sorry!" he blurted out, before turning around and rushed out the door. 

A sense of dread welled up in Ignis's chest. 

' _ Nice going Scientia.'  _ Ignis said to himself. ' _ You've only gone and scared him away.'  _


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto didn’t know how to react. Last night he was stupid enough to run away from the person he liked, and now he made an absurd decision and told Noctis everything—including his massive and pointless crush on the only Advisor. Thankfully, Noct knew he didn’t have to laugh at his best friend. Well,  _ until  _ he started explaining what occurred the night before.

If Gladio hasn’t required him to look after Ignis and take good care of him while they weren’t there, perhaps none of those would’ve happened. Now Prompto didn’t know how to look at any of his friends’ faces without mortification and shame. He was sure presumably nothing would be the same with Ignis again. Even if the Advisor didn’t bring that up, Prompto could never forget that unfortunate ( _ really? _ ) event.

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Noctis burst into laughter and didn’t bother to hold it in anymore. He elbowed the blond’s shoulder and giggled, bouncing up and down in his seat to the point that his eyes started to water.

He squeaked, “I don’t know, Noct! I wish I knew! It was... everything was so horrible and spontaneous and I didn’t have any time to think. I was overwhelmed. I had to leave, otherwise I would’ve said something I shouldn’t!”

“You leaving Ignis is not surprising to me, Prom. Ignis—Ignis Scientia getting drunk and confessing his feelings is, though. Holy shit, imagine if anyone finds out about this. It would be hilarious. I can already imagine Ignis’s embarrassed face.”

“Dude!” Prompto nearly squealed as he rolled his eyes. How could Noctis laugh in such a serious situation where he could possibly get beheaded for... invading the Advisor’s privacy? “I’m dying here! This is a matter of life and death and you’re talking about how you’d love to see Ignis embarrassed?!” he asked, cynical.

Noctis hoisted his shoulders in a half-shrug. “What? Can you blame me? It’s funny – and adorable.”

“Anyway. You said something about, uh, ‘confessing feelings,’ right? What did you mean by that? He was drunk, buddy. It was probably just the alcohol talking. Ha, I bet he won’t look at my stupid face anymore.” Prompto heaved a sigh. He crossed his arms across his chest and tried to visualize all the potential situations while meeting Ignis for the first time after what happened. Shouts, screams,  _ anger.  _ None of the images were positive.

“Hey, don’t say that.” Noctis propped himself on his elbows and nudged him on the shoulder. “Besides, is there any other reason he just can’t shut up talking about you all the time? I doubt what he told you yesterday was even a lie.”

“How can you say that? He’s, well, Ignis. I’m me. The useless, weak me who’s just a commoner and nothing more,” Prompto whispered, vividly, but filled with a hope that those words were just something in his head and not the truth. “That’s not possible.”

“You’re way more than that, Prom. If you don’t believe me, that’s what Ignis always tells us. You’re important to him. He’s always talking about – basically, everything you do.”

“This is... shit. This is awkward. What should I do now?”

Smiling, the other boy hummed with a gesture of thinking. Then, “I say wait. I’ve known Iggy for too long now. If he likes someone, he’ll make a move sooner or later.” 

There was a pause.  _ At least that’s better than contacting Ignis myself, _ Prompto thought. 

“Wait for him to contact you. Prom, you gotta let me know what happens, though! I’m dying to know.”

He laughed mockingly. “ ‘course, buddy. Just pray that I come back functional.”

“Prom.” He heard Noctis clear his throat next to his ears. “Ignis? He can’t even hurt a fly, let alone somebody like you—the person he likes.”

The thing was, Prompto never expected Ignis to contact him. He didn’t even expect the other man to look at his face anymore. What he did last night—much thanks to Gladio for ruining his life by asking the most challenging favor—was considered butting in on a person who just needed to relax. He couldn’t still believe his actions. Prompto Argentum,  _ fucking  _ invading a person’s privacy who was a member of the royal family. Such a perfect headline for the newspapers.

But Ignis did message him, after all. It was about 2 PM when he heard the buzz on his couch after eating lunch,  _ barely _ . Prompto inhaled sharply and awaited some message to summon him to Citadel for the execution’s process. Instead, his eyes met a simple:

**_Iggy_ ** _ [2:06 PM]: Hello? _

_ You’ve got this, Prompto,  _ he reminded himself as he lifted a shaky hand to reply. His fingers quivered with dread, and his heart was beginning to pound hard against his chest. Prompto tried to type a relaxed and casual answer to hide his nervousness. 

**_Prompto_ ** _ [2:08 PM]: oh hey!! What’s up? :) _

_ Right as he was about to put his phone down, another message popped up. _

**_Iggy_ ** _ [2:08 PM]: Thank you, Prompto. I am quite alright. I was wondering how are you doing today? _

**_Prompto_ ** _ [2:09 PM]: hmm pretty well! Sorry for butting in on ur personal life Iggy u_u I didn’t mean to say those things yesterday lol _

**_Iggy_ ** _ [2:10 PM]: Oh! I was about to mention just that. How about meeting somewhere so that we can talk and discuss it? What do you say? _

**_Prompto_ ** _ [2:10 PM]: ofc!!! Where u wanna meet up? _

**_Iggy_ ** _ [2:11 PM]: Perhaps in the local coffee house a few streets away from your apartment. Is 4 PM acceptable for you? _

**_Prompto_ ** _ [2:11 PM]: sure haha I’ll be there  _

**_Iggy_ ** _ [2:11 PM]: Splendid❤ _

Prompto wasted the next hour attempting to come up with replies and comebacks to Ignis’s all viable questions. Most of them, not surprising at all, were apologetic about last night. And of course, he imagined Ignis’s talks to be quite accusing. It was the worst feeling possible, and he merely wished the ground could open up and swallow him whole.

Getting dressed and putting extra attention on his hair, Prompto exited his apartment and headed toward the coffee shop. The place was quiet and only had a couple of customers who were already leaving. Ignis’s early presence didn’t surprise him at all. When he checked his watch, he was only a few minutes late, too.

He hurried inside the shop, plastering a smile on his face. “Hey! Um, nice to see you again, Iggy. Ha, I’d be lying if I’d said that I’m not surprised that you wanna see me after... what happened last night.” Ignis bolted on his toes in greetings as Prompto approached the table.

“Hello again, Prompto. Why wouldn’t I ever want to see you again? You are a very dear... friend to me.” Ignis smiled warmly, friendly—no signs of hostility or disapproval to be seen.

“Yeah? I didn’t know. Yep,” he said awkwardly with a laugh, perching himself on the chair and scooting it over to the wooden table. “...friend is it. Let’s sit down. Then we can start talking about everything.”

“Of course,” replied Ignis as he settled. “How are you doing? Is everything going alright? I have been quite worried about you.”

“Me? I’m doin’ pretty fine, actually! It’s just – that thing has been messing with my mind since then. I just, y’know, can’t get it out of my head until I have my answers. They’re complicated. Don’t wanna scare a guy away, don’t ya think? Maybe we can take it slow—” Prompto cut himself off before he’d blurted out everything he was not supposed to.

“Prompto?” The Advisor’s throat was working. He folded his hands upon the table. “Last night was... there has been some kind of mistake. I truly apologize for my unexpected inappropriate behaviors in front of you. I suppose I was having some difficulties and caused some misunderstandings.”

He knew what was going to happen. But still, he couldn’t help but wonder maybe Ignis meant something else?

Prompto gulped. “I— look, Iggy. I know last night was a mistake but... gods, I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s been eating me up and won’t stop,” he blurted out.

“Prompto... what I said last night was absolutely not a lie. But—”

“I never stood a chance, did I?” interrupted Prompto hurriedly before he could bite his tongue. “I get it. I know. I know, Iggy. I get that you’ll never feel the same way but... is there any hope? Just a little to calm me down a bit? It’s so hard. Somebody like you saying those kind things to someone like me was... too overwhelming and perfect to be true.”

“Oh, dear... I always thought you knew you’ve always been my favorite.” Ignis sighed with a sad smile.

That took Prompto by surprise.  _ Me? His favorite? This has to be some kind of joke or prank, right? _ Gods, he wished it wasn’t, though. 

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,” Ignis said. “I never meant to... step outside of that line. Yes, I did cross it last night quite badly. That was very rude for me to react that way and just owe you an apology.”

“Favorite...? You mean...?” 

“Yes, Prompto. I love my other friends too. However, you? I love you far more than that and I can’t even explain my genuine feelings to you, but I need you to understand I care about you differently. I always wondered if what I’m experiencing is one-sided. Apparently, it seems like that is. I think I owe you another apology for saying those.”

The realization hit Prompto like a train. He held his head between his hands in embarrassment, pink tinging his cheeks.

“No! I mean, Iggy, I... holy shit. I don’t even know what to say,” he started, squeaking with disbelief and delight. Prom looked up, and their gaze met. With what Ignis just said, he didn’t feel as hesitant and shy about his feelings. “Dude, I loved you since, like, high school. I always wanted you but you kept pushing yourself away from me. I thought you probably hate having me around or something!”

“Oh... oh. I would, would never do that to you,” Ignis said with an undertone. 

“Do you... do you like me, Iggy? You know, like a, uh—”

“I am not quite sure about that. Maybe. What I know is that you are different from any other people I have met. I adore you, Prompto. I already told you last night. I adore you more than anything.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” He snorted, amused. It was like his dreams and fantasies were becoming true, and he just couldn’t believe how real they were. It should’ve been a dream, but it was more real than anything. Prompto’s eyes were already watering with joy. “I’m getting too emotional again. I – this feels like a dream. The person I’ve liked for years is telling me that... he’s feeling the same? Gods.”

Ignis’s hands found his. “Darling, how could somebody not like you? You have the sweetest smiles and laughs, the kindest personality, the most lovely appearance. Most of all, a magnificent inside. You are the most beautiful and perfect person I have ever met.” Then, after a pause, “I love you, Prompto.”

_ I love you—I love you—I love you. I waited so long for you to say that. I love you more than anything. _

He answered instead: “I never thought somebody I’d be able to say this other than my dreams. Dude, I love you too. More than anything. Like, I could totally kiss you right now and right here.”

“Then, why don’t you kiss me right now and right here?” Ignis chuckled. Oh,  _ oh.  _ That was a silly thing to say in the first place. Prompto didn’t even know how to kiss, let alone suggest something like that to someone as professional as Ignis. He’d probably kissed hundreds of people thus far.

“Is that, um, okay?” He laughed nervously. The barista was looking down at her phone and waiting for them to order. She wasn’t paying any attention, so Prompto used the opportunity and leaped onto his feet. “Shit. I’m nervous. This is like my first time and it’s with the most handsome man.”

“I believe I ought to be the one saying that, darling.” Ignis stood as well. He paused, and then leaned forward until he could feel the other man’s breath upon his cheek. Ignis could probably hear Prompto’s heart drumming in his chest. All the thoughts were gone as the Advisor grabbed his chin and pulled Prompto in a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, short, and everything he’d ever wanted. Gods, it was even better than all his imaginations. Ignis’s lips felt so delicate and warm as they pulled away. “See? There was nothing to be nervous about.”

“That... felt good, Iggy. Thank you,” he stammered, a hint of a blush apparent across his cheeks. “By the way, why did you have to say last night was a mistake? You almost gave me a heart attack, dude. I was about to risk it all and confess my unrequited feelings to you.”

“I am very sorry, darling. Perhaps, I assumed you didn’t feel the same. I was merely trying to make it comfortable and less awkward for you. Little did I know that I would just make a bigger mess.”

“So you thought me and Nyx, y’know...?”

He inclined his head in agreement. “Yes. Bold of me to assume something like that.”

“Iggy, most of the population here in Lucis have a crush on you. This is a dream come true. You’re like, perfect in everything. Your accent, eyes, lips, face. Gods, the moment you step out of the shower with that hair...”

“You as well, darling. I am very content and happy that I like you,” replied Iggy as they sat at the table once again. He reached out for his hands and held them tightly. “Actually, I do have a small secret that I promised I would tell you the day I expressed my feeling. About two one and half years ago, I decided to get a tattoo which reminded me of you. I kept it hidden for reasons involving being a part of the royal family, but I always loved to at least show you.”

Prompto let out a small gasp, a heavy feeling of shock settling in his stomach. He slightly opened his mouth and blurted, “Oh gods. Can I see it?! Holy shit, Iggy! Never in a million years I imagined Ignis Scientia would get a tattoo!”

“Oh, of course. I wanted to have something permanent that would remind me of someone that makes me happy. We are in the public, though. It’s not exactly a place I would show off like Gladiolus.”

“Dude, Iggy, you’re gonna make me cry if you continue to be this sweet,” he said, a bit disappointed. The barista was zoning out at that point. “But, I understand. It’s a quiet place and nobody’s looking. You can show it to me just for a second.”

“If you say so, daring.” Ignis smiled and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Once he drove it away with the sleeve and revealed a gorgeous skull tattoo on his shoulder with a sunflower next to it, Prompto outright melted. 

“Holy...” He clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making any unseemly noise. “A sunflower. On your shoulder. It’s so gorgeous, Iggy. It fits you.”

Ignis released the sleeve and offered him a kind smile. “You are my sunflower, Prompto. I would always have you marked on my heart, not my shoulder. You are an adorable ray of sunshine who guides me to the light in the darkest times. That is one of the reasons sunflowers remind me of you.”

“You... I—I love you so much, Iggy. Gods. I’m the luckiest guy in the world, aren’t I?”

“I believe we are both lucky. But I consider myself more. I would protect and take care of you at all costs.” He laughed softly, a pleasant sound in Prompto’s ears that he could never get enough of. “Oh! I was about to forget. I bought you a gift as an apology, darling. I hope you like and accept it.”

He was so close to shedding tears when the other man pulled an adorable and small chocobo plush out of his bag. Ignis handed it to Prompto as he flashed a smile, and he just wanted to throw himself in those strong arms and cry with happiness. “Is that a chocobo plushie?!” he rejoiced. “You’re gonna make me cry. Why are you so kind to me? I don’t deserve someone like you.”

“No, darling. Never say that. I gifted that to you because I know it would make you happy. I would give everything to see you smiling.”

Sniffing , Prompto cracked a sheepish smile. “I would give my life to see you happy, Iggy. I’ll travel to hell and back. I die for you. I do everything. I love you so much.”

“Please don’t,” Ignis expressed. “Seeing you here makes me the most joyful person.”

“I – I want you to stay. You’re not gonna leave me, do you?”

“Absolutely not. Never.” Ignis gave his hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Prompto settled the cute plush on his knees. “I was thinking about taking you on a date this week. I would love to know more about you and take a step forward in our relationship.”

He laughed. “Relationship? You mean, uh, I can call you my ‘boyfriend’ now?”

“Yes. You may call me whatever you like, darling.”

“Holy shit. You’re killing me here.” Perhaps, he could never get enough of his boyfriend calling him ‘darling’ and would want Ignis to call him by sweet pet names every day. That was just the beginning. Prompto would never let him go. They just found each other. “I guess you’re mine now. Welcome to my tiny world, Iggy.”

“I am yours, Prompto. I always have been.”

And Prompto was Ignis’s, until the very end. Nothing could change that fact. He was in it for the long haul. 


End file.
